Training animals to stand for an examination or presentation in a show ring has traditionally involved a certain amount of negative reinforcement, i.e., stern voice correction, choke chain correction, and/or physical correction. An animal considers standing as anything other than sitting or laying down, and does not understand the concept of not moving a single foot. When asking an animal to stand and stay on level ground, it means to the animal to remain upright in a non-sitting or non-lying position. If the animal receives a negative correction for moving its foot, the animal loses its enthusiasm and willingness to respond to the handler.
To date, no other means for teaching an animal to stand stay, without any negative corrections, has been available.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a kit for training an animal such as a dog or horse to stand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for training an animal to stand stay without negative reinforcement.